Save Me
by SonicGamerAndArtist655
Summary: If I give out any information it will be spoiled. The only information is that if you can imagine things really well and your'e squeamish, then don't read this at all!


Save me

Sonic was resting on his nice comfy bed, eating chili dogs and watching T.V. He smiled in content and calmly chowed down on his chili dogs. He hummed a tune that was peaceful to the ears. Everything was so peaceful. He heard someone make a joke on whatever show he was watching. He softly laughed. Everything was so peaceful.

_Sonic was laying on a cold bloody bed, eating internal organs and watching someone burn to death. He smiled maliciously and was tearing through the meaty organs. He sang a distorted tune that made you want to scream and cover your ears in fear. Everything was bloody and on fire and people were screaming. He heard someone begging for him to stop and pleaded for help. He maniacally laughed with his distorted voice. Everything was so chaotic and creepy._

He got up and went to get some more chili dogs. He never got tired of eating them. He grabbed them out of the refrigerator and put them into the microwave. While he was waiting, he started singing about any random thing. He loved singing. He grabbed the chili dogs out of the microwave and went back to the bed he was resting on and laughed at the comedian on T.V.

_He got up and went to snatch more organs out of dead bodies. He never got tired of eating dead or living people. He grabbed a still pumping heart from Knuckles' body. He then stuffed his still alive body into a large fire. The only thing that kept him alive was that master emerald, so he would burn to death very…. VERY slowly. He began singing satanic music. He loved doing this. He then grabbed the burnt organs from Knuckles' body and went back to the blood covered bed and continued laughing at the begging hedgehog._

Sonic was tired of lying there so he decided that he would go for a run. He put on his running shoes and walked out the door. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and flying freely, they sky was clear and blue, and the wind felt great. He began running without a care, feeling the wind, smelling the fresh air, and looking at the beautiful place around him. Humans and animals laughed and chatted among each other, children were happily running around and playing, and some were just having friendly competition with each other. He smiled at the wonderful sight.

_Sonic got bored of the pleading man so he killed him with one blow. He walked outside and saw a wonderful sight. There was no sun, all the birds were dead or dying while flying in mid-air, the sky was black and red clouds marked the sky and the wind was hot enough to burn someone's face off. He began running trying not to laugh at the sights before him, feeling the heat, smelling infection in the air, and looking at the death and blood around him. Humans and animals lay limp on the ground with body parts missing, children ran for their lives but poison killed them before they got far, and people were trying to kill each other to try to escape the pain. He maliciously laughed at the horrid sight._

After a day of running and hanging out with other people, he went back home and got ready for the night. Once he finished washing himself, he put on some pajamas and got his bed ready. He yawned and got into bed. He couldn't sleep so he sang until his eyelids got heavy. Soon he fell into a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was covered in blood and corpses hung on the walls with materials forcing them to smile. Instead of having a blanket on him, it was bloodied fur and quills. When he stepped out of the bed, his pajamas were made from flesh and bones. Every step he took made a sloshing noise from all of the blood on the floor. He looked around and cried. He didn't know what was real or fake. Was it this fiery and bloody hell? Or was it the peaceful day? His tears stung and were made out of blood. He went up to the only clean thing in the whole entire room. It was a mirror. What he saw first was a horrible image of him. His quills were choppy and bloody and had a bit of flesh in them too. He was missing a finger off of his left hand, his eyes were red but his pupils stayed emerald green, his chest hair was torn off and you could see all of the organs and bones in that area. Half of his right foot was cut off and his ear had a tear in it. He kept that bloody smile on his face, his teeth were jagged, some even missing, and had blood and chunks of hearts in between them. His drool was blood and when he began crying again, he kept that same smile that was stuck on his face. He reached out and touched the glass, when he saw his clear, normal self with a pained look on his face. And he sat there and cried in the hell hole for hours…

Waiting for the one hero he needed most…

That never came.

_Save me…_

Yeah this is my first creepypasta guys! Not your typical, "I was on eBay and bought a strange disc" or "I got this weird game in the mail" or the horrible "I played a game and the haunted character came out and killed me even though I'm writing it right now (glared at Tails Doll)" kind of crap. No it's the mentally troubled kind that could really happen to somebody. I hope I did well guys!

~ SonicGamerAndArtist / SonicMLPGamerAndArtist / MLPGamerAndArtist / Hyper-Dj-Shadic (yep I have that many!)


End file.
